W&W Adventurous Company
by Another 'Ward' on the Barbie
Summary: Edward and Bella work for W&W Adventure Company. I wish that my orientation to work days were this much fun. Fair Dinkum sexy Edward and Bella must pit their survival skills against nature. Smexy Aussie times ahead...


**Title: W&W Adventurous Company**

**Pairing**: Edward and Bella

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Edward and Bella work for W&W Adventure Company. I wish that my orientation to work days were this much fun. Fair Dinkum sexy Edward and Bella must pit their survival skills against nature. Smexy Aussie times ahead...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:_ Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I own nothing. Which might make me sound sad, but at least I have her characters screwing each other almost immediately._

* * *

><p>Edward entered the office of W&amp;W Adventure Company, just as Jasper was telling their newest employee about the time he was bringing some Swedish backpackers back from Alice Springs to Cairns. It was the umpteenth telling of the story and Jasper delighted in making fun of his friends first week on the job.<p>

"...So they talked Eddie into letting them ride on the roof of the Troopy which is fine, its safe enough its got these huge rails on the side. They were on this long straight stretch of nothing for a couple of hundred clicks when out of nowhere comes this cop car and pulls Ed over. The cop says 'Are you aware that you have two women on your roof' and Ed says 'Yes officer' and the cop says 'Are you aware they are naked?' And Ed just goes shit faced white and the cop just tells him if he does it again to give him advanced warning cos it was the best thing he had seen all year"

The new employee covered her mouth and stifled a laugh and Jasper nodded to Edward.

"And here is the legend himself- our tour manager Ed Cullen"

"Jasper its Edward, never Ed _mate._"

"Yeah sure Eddy, Edman whatever you say mate." Jasper walked away with a grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but Bella is just fine. Or 'Hey You', but never 'sweetheart' or I will deck you." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Ok, so today I am going to take you out for orientation out at our super secret rapid run, or as we like to call it "TPWWTNTKT"

"And what does 'TPWWTNTKT' mean?"

"The Place Where We Try Not To Kill Tourists, which is our main aim here. Keep them safe, give them a little thrill and then return them back here to the office, maybe a little wet, but none the worse for wear"

"Wow that sounds like going out on a date." Bella covered her face with both her hands.

"Oh crap I said that out loud, I am so sorry, the last place I worked was sexual harassment and double entendre city, I will curb it for here."

"Nah that was definitely open for rude interpretation. Sorry about that. Lets get out onto the road and down to the river and do a run, I will show you all the safety gear on the way."

They made their way out to the main garage behind the centre, to where there were multiple vibrant yellow vehicles all painted with the W & W logo.

"The vehicles are only a few years old, but they do a lot of bush bashing, so we tend to replace them frequently. Jake, the manager, sends all staff out on 4WD courses and basic mechanic workshops. If its radiator or anything too major we have a spare vehicle and we pick up the tourists and get it towed back. Its all about keeping them safe."

They got into the car and Edward ran through the safety requirements and they fell into an easy banter as they drove the hour to the rafting point.

Once the vehicle stopped, they walked a short trail to the river, where there were several inflatables lined up.

"We take out three to eight rafts at a time, depending on the season. A lot of tourists don't speak english, don't follow directions and giggle and splash each other. The grading of the river is only a Class 1 so basically as long as we direct the raft to the correct side of the river and mind one or two of the rougher tumbles, then its all good. The Japanese tourists, in particular, are always close to being river kill, half of them can't bloody swim and they squeal every 30 seconds when they get wet."

"So what do you do if you have a raft load of Japanese tourists?"

"Aim off centre of the rapid and try to get them as wet as is possible." Edward kept a straight face as Bella laughed.

"I am not kidding. After the 100th raft load of non-compliant tourists screaming at you in a foreign language you see how you fare. I find getting one of them bounced overboard on the second rapid teaches them the consequences of not listening to the guide."

"Well maybe they don't understand what the hell you are nattering on about."

"Oh fuck the language barrier, I mime better than Marcelle Marceau and the bastards still can't figure out that I am directing them where to bloody paddle." Bella laughed.

"They must think you are so bloody ocker charming them as you try to maim and wet their group."

"Yes well that brings us to safety tip 127, don't be too charming. When we do overnighters they will seriously come onto you and try to sleep with you. We have a policy of being friendly but not too friendly if you know what I mean. The beautiful rainforest air does something to their libidos and believe me, after a drink or two all inhibitions go out the door." Edward held the raft and directed Bella on board and ran through the instructions as he pushed off from the river's edge.

"I found the blokes came on so strong when I was in Canada during the northern season. Just because they're in holiday mode, they don't even realize that you are at your work place. I had one bloke try to get into my tent one night. I have mad Ninja skills. He wasn't so good at paddling the next day." Bella indicated with a subtle knee jab as to how she had affected the guy's ability to sit while paddling. Edward reminded himself to cover his nuts on any overnighters.

They spent the day doing runs up and down the river, Edward showing her where the safest routes are and when Bella had run two successful runs by herself he decided that they would call it a day. The weather had become ominous, as was the norm for tropical Queensland at this time of the year.

They secured the raft and walked back to the 4WD just as the first splatters of rain fell. Edward sat in the drivers seat and Bella hopped in next to him. He was pleased with how Bella had managed the river, her two seasons of work in Canada put her in good stead for the conditions here in Cairns. She was quite the conversationalist and had an easy going nature. She took control and gave directions when needed on the raft. Although small in stature he could see Bella was strong and capable.

Bella was equally impressed with Edward. She liked his humour that mixed in well with his no-nonsense attitude. She had learnt the river run quickly and was certain that with a week or two under her belt she would be as capable a team member as any.

They were laughing about the different tourist encounters they had experienced when Edward hit a pot hole in the road and the 4WD came to an abrupt holt. The rain chose that moment to come down even harder.

"Ok, so you up for some Aussie road side assistance?" Edward enquired of his petite sidekick, yelling so she could hear him above the thundering tropical rain.

"Yep bring it on bloke." She hopped out and went to look at what had managed to disable their vehicle so rapidly.

"Stone the frikkin crows,that is one fucked up suspension." Edward was kneeling on the ground, leaning on his forearm and inspecting under the truck. Bella kneeled down next to him.

Edward noticed two things at this stage. Well technically three things.

One. Bella knew her road maintenance. She identified where the suspension was fucked and that it was a tow job.

Two and Three. Her norgs. They were bloody sensational. He noticed a trickle of water running down them as he tried to concentrate on the mechanics that were going to be required to repair the vehicle. He was again however easily distracted by them, he had seen a lot of breasts in his day but these two were sensational.

He kicked himself in the arse mentally and reminded himself that they were work colleagues. And although he had made it clear that there were no extra services to be provided to the tourists, he wasn't sure what her personal policy was regarding extra services to co-workers. He got up quickly and signaled for her to get back in the vehicle. His shirt was covered in mud and he removed it as he walked back to the drivers side.

Bella's petite mouth opened and shut like a barramundi that was freshly caught. Her new co-worker was hot. He was kneeling on the front seat and leaning into the back seat, fiddling with a large bag that was seated behind them.

She watched as the muscles on his abdomen rippled and tensed as he pulled towels and shirts out of the bag. He passed her one of each and placed the towel on his head as he returned to his seat.

He rubbed the towel vigourously on his head and something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Holy Steve Irwin, he had a snake in his trousers. It was slightly erect like it was attempting to salute the Aussie flag, but his shorts were interrupting the ceremony.

"Er Um" He cleared his throat. Bella looked up. Edward had busted her perve session. She looked like a possum caught in a spotlight on a school camp.

"Oh shit, sorry"

Edward promptly covered his shorts with his towel in a none too casual way.

Bella felt that the situation needed to be confronted head on.

"I apologise I was perving at your dick. I mean penis. It might happen again. I kinda have a crotch staring kind of habit thing. I used to bite my lip. In the last two years it has been crotch staring. Also verbal diarrhoea is a problem as well." She turned her head to the side, half embarrassed, half flirty. Well she hoped that was how it appeared.

"Look it's okay. I know my dick is very interesting. It has a mind of its own. Unfortunately it may have taken an ungodly interest in your boobs and honestly at the moment I am very very concerned at how cold they appear."

Bella looked down at her breasts and noticed her nipples were popping out like Graham Kennedy's eyeballs.

"Yep they are cold. Not sure how to fix that." She spoke a little quieter, hoping they were on the same page. "Maybe _you_ could fix that."

Edward was onto the task quicker than a kookaburra onto a sausage on a BBQ. Although he kind of hoped that Bella would use that analogy on him. In this case she would be the kookaburra and his sausage would be the, er, sausage and the BBQ would not be required.

"You know in this job, you need to take control sometimes. I think in this case, given that we are wet and its getting cold and dark, we should probably try to make body warmth." He moved to take off her shirt."May I?" She nodded and he peeled the wet shirt from her body, she lifting her arms up to assist him. He leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"I think the bra should go too- survival 101, two naked bodies create a lot more warmth." He agreed with her and like a champion he removed her bra with one quick motion.

"Please tell me the back seat folds down and you have an inflatable mattress in the back."

"Your wish is my command." He wrapped the towel around her and climbed gracefully into the back seat, making quick work of lowering the seats flat and finding a mattress in the back. It was one of those expensive self inflating ones. Bella crawled into the back when it inflated and found a sleeping bag. She unpacked and unzipped the bag, lying it over the mattress and Edward.

"Please tell me you have other safety equipment." Edward smiled at her.

"We at W & W always come prepared. We have packets of condoms allocated to each overnight trip. Young tourists are randy after a day of physical activity. It usually culminates in a night of physical activity as well. Those fuckers are as useful as a Koala on the ground when it comes to rafting and hiking the next day."

"And how often have you been a useless fucker the next day?"

"Honestly? Never. I like my girls all Aussie, natural and fit and well capable of rafting up a river by themselves and doing mechanical diagnostics on shit suspensions on Troopy's in the pouring tropical rain."

"Why Mr Cullen, do you mean me?"

"Yes Bella, you are bloody amazing. I would love to take you up and down the river all day every day. And get you wet."

"Just don't drown any Japanese tourists for my sake."

"What about Kiwi ones?"

"Yep that's quite acceptable."

"You know Miss Swan, you are disappointing me with your survival skills."

"In what way?"

Edward grabbed her from her kneeling position and dragged her on top of him.

"Two bodies together create more warmth."

"Well yes I have heard that rumour."

"You know we could do an experiment."

"Ooh like that science TV program - The Curiosity Show?"

"Whoa that is retro tv, but yep like The Curiosity Show, I am very interested to know just how much heat can actually be created by two bodies rubbing up and down each other."

Bella leant down and kissed Edward, opening up her towel and revealing her breasts.

"Well my tits are really into science and they sincerely hope that your cock is as well."

He pulled her down onto his chest, her nipples touching his skin and making his penis agree that this was going to be one science lesson he would pay attention to.

"I think I can make a sacrifice in the interest of science. I am willing to put in hours of work. What measurement will we use for heat?"

"Hmmm, I don't suppose there's a thermometer lying around?"

Edward thought for a moment. What was the perfect measurement?

"I think instead of celsius we use the orgasometer"

"Ha! The orgasm meter,orgasometer?" Bella was interested. This was good science as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah. The more orgasms you have the more heat obviously made."

"Mmm I like the way you think." Edward rolled them over, being careful not to squish her with his weight, and tried to make them as comfortable as he could. He kissed her lips, her neck and then continued to move in a southerly direction.

He paused just below her belly button.

"You know what I love about Aussie women?"

"Whats that?" Bella sat up on her elbows to watch her co-worker nuzzle her belly button region.

"You appreciate Tasmania. I mean not many foreigners appreciate Tassie, they just ignore it. But no, you have a lovely little map of Tassie right there and you are caring for it very nicely"

"Yes well Tasmania's more southern peaks and valleys are vastly neglected. And never touched by any tourists at all I might add, Australian or otherwise."

"Well I shall explore Tasmania very thoroughly then, ensuring I am looking at the mountains and the ridges and the valleys..." Bella sighed as he made good on his promise, his tongue a very capable tourist.

In case you were interested the experiment registered a 16 on the O scale. Oh and they really fucked up that suspension, good and proper mate.


End file.
